


In riva al Lago Nero

by Hanel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanel/pseuds/Hanel
Summary: George non seppe bene cosa accade e nemmeno perché avvenne, però, vuoi l'adrenalina in circolo, vuoi la fisicità della lotta, quando sentì il corpo caldo e muscoloso di Flint che si adagiava su di lui facendogli pressione per tenerlo fermo, con il respiro accelerato e il petto che a intervalli irregolari si scontrava con il suo, il povero Grifondoro ebbe una reazione impossibile da controllare o reprimere.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In riva al Lago Nero

**Ringraziamento** **:** Prima di iniziare, ci tengo dal più profondo del cuore ringraziare la mia carissima amica e socia GiuliaOngaku. Non solo per essere la mia beta e per tutti i meravigliosi consigli che mi hai dato e mi stai ancora dando, ma soprattutto perché è solo merito tuo se alla fine questa storia ha visto la luce. GRAZIE CARISSIMA ^^

#  **IN RIVA AL LAGO NERO**

# 

**CAPITOLO 1**

George Weasley non era mai stato un tipo impressionabile. Certo, nel corso della sua vita si erano verificati avvenimenti che avevano avuto il potere di sorprenderlo o entusiasmarlo, ma per ognuno di essi il tempo di recupero era stato relativamente breve. 

Come quando aveva impugnato per la prima volta la sua bacchetta. Sentire l'energia magica fluire dal proprio corpo per incanalarsi in quel piccolo bastoncino di legno era stata una sensazione indescrivibile. Ma l'emozione per tale evento non durò molto e presto lui e suo fratello Fred decisero di sperimentare in maniera più creativa il potenziale delle loro bacchette. La cosa rischiò di provocare gravi danni all'esercizio commerciale del povero Olivander e in quell’occasione, ne era convinto, sua madre doveva aver allungato a entrambi le orecchie di almeno un paio di centimetri per quanto le aveva tirate.

Un altro esempio lampante era stato quando a undici anni aveva varcato per la prima volta i cancelli di Hogwarts. Era impossibile non restare affascianti da quell'immenso castello, con torri imponenti e foresta sconfinata. Emanava forza e mistero dal basitone più alto fino alla pietra più piccola. Nemmeno i racconti dei suoi fratelli maggiori erano riusciti a rendergli giustizia.

Ma presto lo stupore per la maestosità di quella struttura fu sostituto dalla curiosità, di carpirne i segreti e di svelare ogni mistero che quel posto sicuramente celava. Magari infrangendo qualche regola, il che rendeva la cosa ancora più allettante.

Eppure adesso, all'alba del suo sesto anno come Grifondoro, George non riusciva a riprendersi da quando una frase innocente detta da Neville aveva portato il caos nella sua mente.

“Ragazzi, ma quello al tavolo dei professori non è Marcus Flint?”

Fino a pochi secondi prima era intento a imprecare contro il Ministero per la restrizione sulla fascia di età dei partecipanti al Torneo Tremaghi, ora invece non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dal suo ex compagno di scuola.

All’improvviso il cuore iniziò a battergli sempre più velocemente nel petto ed era difficile far arrivare aria ai polmoni.

Perché Flint era a Hogwarts? Che era tornato a fare se aveva concluso gli studi l'anno prima? Per quale motivo poi sedeva al tavolo dei professori? 

Ma soprattutto, perchè lui continuava a fissarlo se il risultato era una possibile crisi respiratoria? Troppe domande si affollavano nel suo cervello senza trovarne risposta, e intanto lui continuava a guardarlo, a studiare il suo viso come se lo vedesse per la prima volta

Può una persona cambiare tanto in così poco tempo? A conti fatti erano passati una manciata di mesi dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto nel precedente anno scolastico, eppure gli sembrava diverso. I lineamenti erano più definiti, sul mento si era lasciato crescere una corta barba e i capelli erano poco più lunghi e sparati all'insù. Dello studente di Hogwarts non vi era più traccia.

Adesso Marcus aveva l'aspetto di un giovane mago che si è già inserito a tutti gli effetti nel mondo degli adulti. E lui non riusciva proprio a smettere di guardarlo.

Si dice che quando fissi in continuazione una persona, questa senta lo sguardo su di sé e capisca da quale parte venga osservata. Deve esserci del vero, perché in quell'esatto momento Flint si girò nella sua direzione, beccandolo in pieno nel suo attento esame di contemplazione.

Immediatamente George distolse lo sguardo per riportarlo sul suo piatto immacolato. Prima però riuscì a scorgere sul volto di Flint quel sorriso che mesi addietro aveva scoperto essere in grado di destabilizzarlo.

Accidenti al Medimago che gli aveva aggiustato i denti così maledettamente bene! S i era scordato di quanto era bello ora il sorriso di Flint. Doveva essere anche un po’ arrossito perché avvertiva un calore sospetto sulla punta delle orecchie.

Perché il suo corpo reagiva così? Cosa diavolo gli prendeva? Tutta quella situazione non aveva alcun senso.

Si diede del bugiardo da solo, sapeva benissimo perché aveva tali reazioni, e a essere onesti sapeva esattamente anche da quando tutto questo aveva avuto inizio. In fondo non era trascorso poi così tanto tempo.

***

_Erano passati un paio di giorni dalla vittoria contro i Corvonero nell'ultima partita di Quidditch. Ormai la coppa era solo a un passo da loro._

_Lui e Fred avevano intercettato Buston mentre rientrava dai giardini che davano sul Lago Nero, ansiosi di riferirgli nuove tattiche da adottare per la finale che a breve si sarebbe tenuta contro i Serpeverde._

_Si attardarono a parlare di strategie e di schemi senza accorgersi che il posto andava via via svuotandosi, fino a quando non realizzarono di essere gli unici rimasti nei giardini._

_O almeno così credevano._

_Quando stavano per tornare dentro il castello, tre Serpeverde capitanati da Marcus Flint sbarrarono loro la strada._

_George non rammentava bene chi iniziò a parlare e nemmeno cosa si dissero, sicuramente insulti e offese varie. Però ricordava che più di una volta venne tirato in ballo lo scherzo balordo dei Dissennatori che i Serpeverde avevano fatto ai danni di Harry._

_Ma a un certo punto, uno dei compagni anonimi di Flint, preso da un moto di ira, si scagliò contro Oliver dando vita così a una delle consuete risse tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde._

_Ovviamente né lui né Fred erano tipi da restare in disparte, così si apprestarono a intervenire tempestivamente, ma l'intromissione di Flint e dell'altro ragazzo impedì loro di prestare soccorso al loro compagno._

_A lui toccò vedersela proprio con Flint che, gli costò molto ammetterlo, se la cavava piuttosto bene a fare a botte. Dopo tanti colpi presi e tanti restituiti, Flint ebbe la meglio e riuscì a buttarlo giù mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, immobilizzandolo a terra e bloccandogli i polsi ai lati del corpo._

_George non seppe bene cosa accade e nemmeno perché avvenne, però, vuoi l'adrenalina in circolo, vuoi la fisicità della lotta, quando sentì il corpo caldo e muscoloso di Flint che si adagiava su di lui facendogli pressione per tenerlo fermo, con il respiro accelerato e il petto che a intervalli irregolari si scontrava con il suo, il povero Grifondoro ebbe una reazione impossibile da controllare o reprimere._

_Una prepotente, quanto evidente erezione prese vita in mezzo alle sue gambe._

_Per Flint era impossibile non accorgersene visto che ci era praticamente seduto sopra._

_Dapprima il ragazzo rimase sorpreso quando realizzò l’evidente stato in cui versava il Grifondoro. L’espressione combattiva e aggressiva di Flint lasciò spazio a una confusa e perplessa._

_Ma durò poco._

_Perché lo stupore del suo volto tramutò repentinamente in uno sguardo predatorio. Era intenso, insistente e in qualche modo ambiguo. George provò una certa soggezione a essere guardato così dal Serpeverde._

_Poi un impercettibile sorriso increspò le labbra di Flint e una strana luce gli si accese negli occhi._

_George non poteva esserne certo, ma aveva l’impressione che l’altro avesse esercitato una leggera pressione con il bacino là dove l’erezione del Grifondoro era imprigionata nei pantaloni._

_Non ebbe proprio il tempo materiale per capire se lo aveva solo immaginato, perché qualcuno da dietro afferrò Flint allontanandolo da lui._

_Oliver Buston, libero dal suo aguzzino, si era diretto in soccorso di George. Molto probabilmente era stato Fred ad aiutarlo, perché adesso era lui che sa le stava dando con il precedente avversario di Buston mentre il terzo Serpeverde era in disparte con entrambe le mani sulla pancia dolorante._

_Il Capitano però non dosò bene la forza nell’allontanare Flint da George, infatti lo spinse con una tale violenza che il ragazzo non riuscì a riguadagnare l’equilibrio, finendo per sbattere con violenza la faccia a terra proprio a ridosso di una pietra._

_Il rumore che fecero i denti a contatto con quel masso fu agghiacciante. Sul volto di Buston si dipinse un’espressione di preoccupazione mista a senso di colpa. Che si detestavano era un dato di fatto e in più di un’occasione quei due erano arrivati alle mani. Cavolo, a volte si erano procurati dei lividi tanto grossi e scuri da far invidia al Lago Nero! Ma mai erano arrivati a un tale livello di brutalità e vedere il Serpeverde sanguinare copiosamente mentre cercava invano di fermare l’emorragia con le mani, era uno spettacolo a cui il più anziano dei Grifondoro avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno._

_George però non rimase a vedere come si sarebbe evoluta la vicenda. Era ancora stordito, gli fischiavano le orecchie e soprattutto quella stramaledetta erezione era ancora nello stesso identico punto. La sentiva bruciare ed era certo che di lì a poco avrebbe iniziato anche a iperventilare. Per questo doveva allontanarsi da lì il più in fretta possibile._

_Iniziò a correre verso il castello, sperando che il Capitano e suo fratello fossero troppo presi dalla situazione per accorgersi della sua fuga. In caso contrario, beh, se ne infischiava altamente di fare la figura del codardo preso dal panico. Non che non fosse proprio così, ma il motivo della sua ritirata era del tutto diverso dalla paura di ricevere una punizione. Quello che voleva era rimanere solo, almeno per un po’._

_Più tardi, quando si fu calmato ed ebbe raggiunto la torre dei Grifondoro, apprese che Buston non si era per niente accorto della sua assenza, troppo in ansia per aver causato una ferita grave a un rivale proprio con la finale così vicina. L’idea di essere espulso dalla sua ultima partita come Capitano lo stava letteralmente pietrificando dal terrore._

_Per quanto riguardava Fred, invece, il fratello era stato un più attento osservatore. Tuttavia non andò da lui facendogli pressioni con l’intento di sapere per quale diavolo di motivo se l’era svignata._

_No, semplicemente gli si avvicinò e gli domandò se stesse bene._

_Tra loro era sempre stato così. Non c’era bisogno di insistere su un argomento o ricorrere alla “tortura” come succedeva con il resto dei fratelli di casa Wesley. Sapevano quando qualcosa turbava l’altro, ma rispettavano anche i reciproci spazi e tempi. Qualora uno dei due avesse avuto bisogno di parlare e confidarsi, il gemello lo avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà al momento ritenuto più opportuno._

_George si limitò a rispondere in modo affermativo, grato che il fratello avesse mantenuto il loro tacito accordo. Anche perché, sinceramente, non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere._

_A dire il vero era piuttosto semplice: si era eccitato nell’avere sopra di sé il corpo di Marcus Flint. Chiaro e lineare. Il motivo per cui gli era capitato però rimaneva ancora da verificare, e al momento George non aveva nessunissima intenzione di approfondire l’argomento._

_Era successo tutto troppo in fretta, senza preavviso. Geroge si sentiva confuso e intimorito al pensiero di giungere a una verità che non voleva e non aveva cercato._

_Così si ripromise che per il momento avrebbe accantonato la cosa, si sarebbe concentrato esclusivamente sullo sconfiggere i Serpeverde, aggiudicarsi la coppa e finire al meglio quell’anno scolastico._

_Non aveva alcun dubbio che sarebbe riuscito a ignorare tutti i vari campanelli d’allarme che suonavano nella sua testa e chesarebbe stato anche in grado di oscurarli fino alla fine dell’estate... se non fosse stato per i guanti. Quei maledetti guanti che aveva dimenticato negli spogliatoio durante l’ultima partita di Quidditch._

****

“Credete che sia qui per il Torneo Tremaghi?” la voce di Nevil ripotò la mente del povero Grifondoro al presente.

“Perché lo pensi Nevile?” chiese Hermione genuinamente curiosa.

“Beh l’anno scorso, durante il penultimo giorno di scuola, ero nell’aula di Pozioni con Piton” il ragazzo rabbrividì lievemente al ricordo. “Ero in punizione per non aver finito un saggio sulle pozioni curative”.

Nessuno dei presenti rimase sorpreso.

Piton sarebbe stato capace di presentarsi a casa del malcapitato pur di fargli ultimare una punizione.

“A un certo punto Flint è entrato nell’aula e si è messo in disparte a parlare con il professore. Non ho capito tutto quello che dicevano, ma in pratica lo ringraziò per i suoi insegnamenti e gli disse che avrebbe provato a entrare all’accademia dei Curatori”.

“Flint un Curatore?” proruppe Hermione visibilmente sorpresa “Ma è difficilissimo portare a termine il percorso formativo. Sono pochissimi i maghi che riescono a specializzarsi in quella disciplina”.

“Che cos’è un Curatore?” chiese Ron con ingenuità.

L’occhiataccia che gli lanciò Hermione fu abbastanza eloquente “Davvero Ronald? Non sai cosa sia un Curatore?”.

“A essere sincero Hermione neanche io ne ho la più pallida idea” intervenne Harry più che altro per solidarietà verso l’amico.

“È normale che tu non lo sappia, Harry” gli rispose Hermione, il tono della voce ancora un po’ irritato “Tu non vivi nel mondo magico, anche se un minimo di documentazione non guasterebbe, ma Ron non ha scusanti per la sua mancanza”.

“Davvero, Ronald, che vergona imperdonabile” si intromise Fred con voce seria e fare solenne.

Ron si girò di scatto verso il fratello fulminandolo con lo sguardo “Ah sì? Perché tu sai cos’è un Curatore, immagino?”.

“Certamente”.

“E perché non ci illumini, di grazia?” l’astio nella voce di Ron andava crescendo.

“Non ne vedo il motivo. Hermione lo ha chiesto a te” rispose il maggiore con un sorrisetto furbo in viso.

Ron ringhiò qualcosa di umanamente incompressibile, mentre Hermione, esasperata, gli diede le spalle per rivolgersi a Harry.

“Un Curatore è l’equivalente di un Antropologo babbano” spiegò con calma la ragazza “Si occupano di ricerca e studio delle civiltà sensienti antiche. Gli esami di ammissione sono molto selettivi, pensa che solo il 10% dei partecipanti riesce a entrare e almeno la metà non porta a termine il corso di formazione. Un Curatore deve avere una buona conoscenza di ogni tipo di disciplina scolastica ed è consigliabile che abbia anche una discreta preparazione come Spezzaincantesimi, visto che le sue ricerche potrebbero condurlo a esplorare tombe o antichi cimiteri”.

“Accidenti, leggi anche quando dormi per caso?” chiese divertito Fred.

“Si chiama cultura, non farebbe male a nessuno di voi provarla ogni tanto” rispose piccata Hermione per poi proseguire come niente fosse “Non ho idea di come fosse la sua condotta scolastica, ma se Flint è riuscito a entrare deve essere veramente in gamba”.

Forse era solo un’impressione, ma ai partecipanti alla conversazione era parso di sentire una certa nota di rivalità e ammirazione nelle parole della ragazza.

“In gamba? Marcus Flint? Ma lo hai visto bene? Quello si è comprato gli esami credimi” sdrammatizzò Ron facendo ridere gli altri commensali, Hermione esclusa.

“Scusa, ma secondo te che aspetto dovrebbe avere una persona che ha studiato?” chiese di rimando la ragazza. “E poi lo escludo fortemente, i Curatori non sono quel tipo di ricercatori e non hanno affatto problemi economici. È uno dei lavori più remunerativi del mondo magico”.

“Ma c’è qualcosa che non sai Hermione?” disse divertito Harry facendola sorridere soddisfatta.

Ben preso la conversazione si diresse su altri argomenti, in primis sul torneo Tremaghi e su cosa avrebbe riguardato.

Dal canto suo George non prestò la minima attenzione ai discorsi dei compagni. Per tutto il tempo in cui avevano parlato sul perché Flint si trovasse a Hogwarts, lui non aveva proferito parola. Adesso che l’argomento era cambiato trovava più interessanti i pensieri che gli passavano per la testa.

E così Flint aveva intrapreso la carriera di Curatore. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Non che potesse dire di conoscere il Serpeverde per sapere quali fossero i suoi interessi e le sue ambizioni. Se si escludeva l'incidente al Lago e…"l’altra cosa" successa l'ultimo giorno di scuola, loro due non avevano avuto il benché minimo rapporto, amichevole o ostile che fosse.

Aveva penato tutta l’estate cercando di non pensare al ragazzo e a quello che era accaduto durante quel giorno, senza successo, per giunta. Sperava che le dinamiche scolastiche e la sponsorizzazione dei prodotti ‘Tiri Vispi Weasley’ che lui e suo fratello stavano mettendo a punto lo avrebbero distratto tanto da non pensarci più fino alla fine dell’anno.

Ma ora Marcus era tornato a Hogwarts. Cosa doveva fare? Sarebbe stato una presenza costante nel castello? Lo avrebbe visto di frequente? E il Serpeverde cosa pensava della situazione? Anche lui aveva i suoi stessi timori?

Probabilmente si stava fasciando la testa prima di essersela rotta. Marcus sembrava del tutto a suo agio lì, seduto al tavolo dei professori mentre parlava tranquillamente con una strega che George non aveva mai visto. Di sicuro, la vicenda dell’anno precedente appariva di poca importanza per il ragazzo più grande. Inoltre, se davvero si trovava a Hogwarts per il Torneo Tremaghi, molto probabile che sarebbe stato totalmente preso dai suoi compiti e che non avrebbe avuto il tempo di gironzolare per il castello.

In fondo, se per cinque anni avevano limitato le loro interazione al minimo, eccezion fatta per il Quidditch, perché il sesto doveva essere diverso?

“Hey Georgie, tutto bene?” la voce lievemente preoccupata del gemello lo riportò alla realtà.

“Come?” chiese confuso il Grifondoro.

“Sei stato in silenzio per quasi tutto il banchetto e non hai mangiato praticamente nulla” Fred lo guardava con occhi attenti, come a voler capire i turbamenti del fratello senza che questi parlasse.

“Sì scusa, è che stavo pensando a una cosa” cercò di prendere tempo George.

“Stavi rimuginando sul Torneo?” chiese perplesso Fred.

“Sì esatto” George prese la palla al balzo che il fratello ignaro gli aveva appena lanciato “Mi fanno irritare le nuove disposizioni imposte dal Ministero. Per colpa loro noi due siamo tagliati fuori”.

A Fred si illuminarono gli occhi, una luce che il suo gemello conosceva fin troppo bene.

Stava tramando qualcosa.

“Non preoccuparti, fratellino” disse con fare cospiratore, “Avremo la nostra occasione di partecipare al Torneo”.

“Hai in mente qualcosa?” chiese George con la stessa luce negli occhi del fratello.

“Ci sto lavorando, fidati e vedrai”.


End file.
